Tea Party
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: China kehabisan daun teh sedangkan ini waktunya dia minum teh dan dia sedang berhemat. Kepada siapa dia meminta daun teh? Gaje dan OOC, for Secret Santa.


**Disclaimer:** Saya bukan Himaruya, jadi saya gak punya Hetalia. Peace.

**A/N:** Fic ini hadiah buat Secret Santa di HFI. Merry Christmas minna~~

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, bahasa gado-gado

* * *

Di suatu hari (gak ada kata-kata yang lain apa?), China Residence…..

Hari yang cerah. Tampak China sedang membuat kaligrafi di meja teras rumahnya. Di sampingnya, panda peliharaannya sedang asyik makan bambu batangan. Bunyi lonceng angin berdenting tertiup, mengisi kesepian rumah itu.

China menoleh pada jam meja berbentuk Hello Kitty a.k.a Shinatty-chan di sampingnya. "Ah, sudah jam 3, aru…" Dia berkata sambil meletakkan kuas yang dipakainya. Merenggangkan badannya (maklum sudah tuwa *dibacok China*), dia beranjak berdiri menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

Dia membuka lemari atas dapur, dan melihat ke dalam tabung teh. Kosong.

China mendesah pelan. "Yah, kosong aru… Apa aku meminta Japan saja? Tapi aku takut akan merepotkannya…"

Dia berpikir sejenak. Siapa yang bisa dimintainya teh? Pembaca sekalian pasti bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa gak beli aja?' Yah, well… Dia lagi hemat duit a.k.a pelit. Beli daon teh aja gak mau *Author disepak China*.

France? Hell no. America? Memangnya dia punya teh??

…. England. Ya, selain dia disebut sebagai negara asal teh, dia juga dulu pernah satu alliance dengannya. Mungkin dia takkan keberatan jika dimintai daun teh? Tapi…. Ah, sudahlah!

Maka China pun langsung pergi setelah menutup pintu rumahnya berbekal dengan tabung teh kosongnya.

* * *

England's Residence

England terlihat sedang santai minum teh sambil makan scones, seperti biasa. Yah, itu sampai seseorang menekan bel pintu rumahnya sih…

_Ting tong…_ (duh, standar banget)

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" kata England sambil beranjak menuju pintu. Ketika dibuka, terlihatlah seseorang yang berbaju serba merah. Bukan, bukan Hong Kong. Kalau Hong Kong pasti gak pake ngebel dulu, melainkan mengendap-endap di belakangnya terus ledakin petasan diam-diam sampe jantungnya hampir menggelepar keluar kayak Russia. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah China. Mukanya mendadak sedikit bersemu merah.

"O, Oh, China. Ada apa?" tanya England, heran juga karena China jarang mampir ke rumahnya. "England, apa aku boleh meminta sedikit daun teh, aru??" tanya China to the point walau sempat diam sejenak. England mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Silakan masuk" katanya ramah sambil menuntun China menuju dapur. China dengan riang mengikuti.

"Mau daun teh apa?" tanya England sambil membuka lemari dapur. "Um… daun teh apa saja, aru" jawab China. Dia memang gak pemilih kalau soal teh. Semuanya diminum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini saja" kata England, mengambil sebungkus besar daun teh bertuliskan Earl Grey dan memberikannya pada China. "Eh, bolehkah aku mengambil sebanyak ini, aru?" tanya China, agak kaget. "Ya, tentu saja. Kita teman kan?" kata England sambil tersenyum. China agak bengong sejenak, mukanya sedikit bersemu.

"Iya, aru! Xie xie, England!" kata China senang sambil menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Uh, ngomong-ngomong…" England jadi agak salting sejenak. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa kau mau minum teh bersamaku? Yah, bukannya aku kesepian, tapi…" Dia tak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok.

China mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aru! Kita teman, bukan?" jawabnya, membalikkan jawaban England tadi. England ketawa gaje. "Ah, iya, benar… Ayo, aku mempunyai cukup banyak scones untuk kubagi" katanya.

China mengangguk, dan mengikuti England menuju ruang santai. Dan bercengkeramalah mereka sambil minum teh dan makan scones (China menolak dengan alasan tidak lapar, tapi para readers sekalian pasti tahu kalau itu bohong).

4 jam kemudian….

Tak terasa, hari pun menggelap. China pamit pulang pada England. "England, sekali lagi terima kasih, aru!" kata China ceria. England hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "Tak masalah. Kapan-kapan, datanglah lagi kesini" balasnya ramah (tumben!). China mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Dia kemudian melangkah hendak pergi.

Tangan England mendadak meraihnya, menghentikannya. "Ano, China…" China nyetop sambil memandang England bingung. "Ya, aru?"

England kini tampak berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kayaknya dia susah banget mengatakannya.

"England?" panggil China, merasa ada yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba dia ditarik oleh England, yang tanpa pemberitahuan, mencium bibirnya cepat. China membelalak kaget setengah mati, mukanya merah padam semerah tomatnya Spain. Wajah England pun sama.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung setelah beberapa detik, tak ada tanda perlawanan sekalipun dari China. Malah, China perlahan membalas ciuman itu, membuat England kaget setengah mati, namun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu karena butuh udara. England, terbata-bata dan kehabisan napas mencoba menjelaskan. "Ano, China, maaf, aku, itu…" katanya berantakan.

China tersenyum doang menatapnya. "Aku tahu" katanya lembut. England mendongak menatapnya. "Eh?"

"Aku sudah berpengalaman lama dalam hal ini, England… Wo ai ni" katanya perlahan, membuat England merah padam sewarna dengan wajah China.

"… I love you, too" kata England sebelum kembali mempersatukan mereka dengan ciuman lain.

"_Love asks me no questions, and gives me endless support…" -William Shakespeare-_

_-~=Fin=~-_

_

* * *

  
_

Frau: Fic gaje lainnya…. Diakhiri dengan quote gaje pula…

Me: Augh!! Memang gaje, tapi gak usah bilang sejelas itu dong!

Fenrir: *masih anteng makan bakpao plus minum teh*

Frau: Daripada publish fic geje begini, kenapa gak apdet aja tiga cerita lo yang udah rada terbengkalai di story list??

Me: Bakal aku apdet liburan ini kok…. Lagi buntu ide nih… huhuhuh. Yah, sekian ficnya, maaf gaje banget… Pertama kali bikin fic rating R-15… Please, read and (kalo bisa) review!!


End file.
